


Ritual

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Tamaki has a huge crush on Y/N, but the guy is involved with the Black Magic Club! Can Tamaki save him?
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ritual

Tamaki blinked as Y/N was approached by a group in black cloaks and paled. "No...No way," he whimpered as he watched the guy talk to the cult members happily. "This isn't real?"

"You good, Senpai?" Haruhi asked. She blinked as he slumped to the floor and saw Y/N waving before approaching them. He blinked and looked to Haruhi, pointing to Tamaki on the floor. She just shrugged.

Y/N knelt down. "Hey, Tama. You good?"

Tamaki jerked up. "Y/N!"

"That would be my name, yes."

"You...You were...talking...to them!"

Y/N blinked and smiled. "Well...yeah! Nekozawa-Senpai is my friend! We trade spooky stories and whatnot. I even made cookies for one of their meetings--Why are you so pale?"

"My Y/N...conversing with the occult. This is bad! Terrible! What if you end up getting cursed?"

Y/N smiled. "It would be kinda rude to curse a friend that they just invited to their Halloween ritual."

Tamaki wheezed in horror as Haruhi blinked. "Is that really okay, Senpai?"

"Yeah. I'm not really a member since I'm not super into it but I usually stand in for rituals as a voodoo doll kinda thing. Afterward, we usually go to a diner to eat since it's the only thing open so late."

"Oh. That actually sounds fun!"

Y/N grinned. "It's a blast! If you want, I can ask if you'd like to join in too!"

Tamaki snorted and held Haruhi tight. "No way! You're not putting our precious daughter in their--Yah!" He yelped as Haruhi pinched the back of his hand.

"Nah. Not really my thing. Thanks though."

Y/N nodded and followed them to the club room. Tamaki watched him worriedly, paling at his own thoughts.

\--  
The theater in Tamaki's mind began the reel, displaying a decrepit and ruined Ouran Academy. In the basement below, candles lit the way before finally entering a church below the school.

Several students in cloaks held their own candles as the camera panned up, revealing a shirtless Y/N tied to a cross. He gulped as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Nekozawa...Senpai, please!" He begged.

"For our dark lord!" Nekozawa declared, pulling out a knife.

"For our dark lord!" The crowd echoed as the knife slammed down.  
\--

"No!" Tamaki suddenly shouted, blinking as the twins looked down at him.

"Welcome back. You fainted when you walked into the clubroom,” Hikaru said.

“Yeah, have you been taking your vitamins, Boss?” Kaoru asked.

Tamaki sat up with renewed vigor. “Boys, we’ve got a mission tonight,” He said firmly.  
\--

11 PM. Ouran Academy.  
\--

Y/N sipped at the energy drink Reiko had brought him. “Thanks again. So, you ever gonna confess to Honey-Senpai?”

She blushed brightly at that, tapping her fingernails gently against her can of coffee. “I uh...we’ll see.”

“I really think you should. No sense in living in the what-ifs, ya know!” Y/N chuckled as Nekozawa approached. “Hey, Senpai. Time to start?”

“It is. Thank you again for acting as our stand-in,” He said smiling under the black wig. “Once the ritual is complete, you’ll need to stay in the coffin for at least 20 minutes. In the meantime, we’re going to get some more snacks. Anything you’d like?”

“Uh...you know what I usually like so that’s fine,” Y/N chuckled.

Outside, Tamaki peered through the window, the twins and Honey doing the same. “Is this really a good idea?” Haruhi muttered.

“Probably not,” Kyoya said simply. “But we can’t really stop him. Maybe he’ll finally confess his feelings for Y/N.”

Tamaki hushed them both and looked in, paling when one of the members pulled away a satin cloth to reveal a coffin! He gulped. “What are they doing?” He whispered before watching Y/N take off his jacket.

“Damn. Time for the gun show,” Hikaru joked, making Kaoru snort. Tamaki glared at them both, silencing them. “Oh c’mon. You just wanna spy on Y/N-Senpai. Just confess already--” His mouth was covered and Tamaki quickly dove into the bush with him to hide.

“Would you shut it!” He whispered. “Y/N could be in serious danger.” He raised himself back up and paled when he saw Y/N’s shirt dye a deep color slowly, his eyes closed as he slumped backward, letting the club members put him in the coffin. “No...No way!” He squeaked and Kaoru gripped his mouth and pulled him into the bushes.

Tamaki was shaking as the Host Club kept hidden, watching the Black Magic Club slip out of the building, having the audacity to talk about snacks from the nearby vending machine.

“What’d you see?” Haruhi asked.

“Blood,” He said, getting hers and Kyoya’s attention. “Y/N...he was bleeding...They put him in the coffin...Oh god,” He hiccuped, his eyes watering up.

The twins clenched their jaws. “There’s no way!” Honey said. “This has to be a misunderstanding!”

“Yeah! Maybe it’s part of the ritual,” Haruhi tried.

Tamaki shook his head and stood as the twins said, “No way! That was definitely blood.”

“We should call the police then,” Kyoya said, grabbing his phone. He blinked as he saw Tamaki open the door. “Uh--Tamaki!”

Tamaki didn’t hear him. He just hobbled to the coffin and gulped. There in the velvet cushions laid the boy he loved. His shirt was stained a deep red and he shivered. “Oh god,” he whispered before collapsing beside the coffin. “No...No way.”

Y/N blinked and glanced over, seeing Tamaki crying and sat up in confusion. He blinked and saw the hosts staring at him in shock. He opened his mouth but Tamaki started talking softly.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’m so...I should’ve done more for you. I should’ve made you stay away. I should’ve told you. If I just told you how much I loved you, this wouldn’t have--” His purple eyes shot up to look at what he thought was a corpse, only to see Y/N blushing as he stared at him. “Uh...Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not dead.”

“No.”

“Are you a zombie?”

“No.”

“Oh...uh...So, what’s on your shirt?”

Y/N pulled and sniffed. “Grape juice.”

“Oh.”

“Did you just say you loved me?”

Tamaki went a beet red and looked to his friends for guidance, only to see that they were gone. Traitors, he thought to himself as he looked down. “I...did. Is that bad?”

Y/N blushed more and kissed his cheek. “That answer your question?”

“A bit,” Tamaki mumbled. “So...is the ritual done?”

“Nah. I gotta stay in here until they get back. It’s like a revival kinda thing. Once they get back I just ‘come back to life’ and it’s done.”

“Okay...I think I’m gonna go now.”

“Alright. Uh...we should talk more about...about us,” Y/N said, blushing a bit. Tamaki nodded and gently kissed his cheek, making him smile. “I’ll text you when I get home. Deal?”

“Deal,” Tamaki said before getting up and shuffling out, closing the door behind him.

“So, he’s not been murdered then?” Kyoya asked, staring at him. Tamaki shook his head. “Alright, everyone. Let’s head home then.”

Tamaki watched everyone walk away before glancing into the room as Y/N got resituated and relaxed in the coffin. “Senpai?” Haruhi asked, blinking. “You alright?”

“I don’t really get him. I mean...I love him, but his fascination with this stuff. I wonder how he can handle it.”

Haruhi hummed, looking in. “I think he’s having fun,” She offered. “You should try it sometime,” She joked.  
\--

12:30AM Suoh Estate  
\--

Tamaki sighed as he sat by the window, looking up at the full moon when his phone chimed. He checked it and smiled.

'Hey. I’m home. '

Another chime and a text notification. Tamaki read it.

'I know it’s kinda scary to you so I don’t really tell you all the stuff that goes on with the club, but you should know I’m 100% safe :)'

Tamaki smiled and texted back.

'I believe it now. Try and get some rest.'


End file.
